User blog:Michael McKay/United States Championship Hall 0f Fame
Bret Hart May 17, 2010 - Though not his first time carrying the coveted United States Championship, WWE Hall of Famer Bret “Hit Man” Hart’s most memorable reign of this kind was birthed in front of his native Canadian countrymen, live on Monday Night Raw. Capturing the title in a wild bout without disqualifications or count-outs, The Excellence of Execution silenced The Miz with Hart’s signature Sharpshooter and commenced his fifth U.S. Title reign – and first time carrying championship gold in WWE since 1997. Bret Hart Oct. 25, 1999 - Nov. 8, 1999 One night after capturing the United States Championship at Halloween Havoc, Goldberg put the title on the line against Bret "Hit Man" Hart on Monday Nitro. During the match, Sid Vicious and The Outsiders attacked Goldberg, making the champ weak enough for Hart to get the win and the United States Championship. Bret Hart July 20, 1998 - Aug. 10, 1998 Goldberg, the previous United States Champion, gave up the title after winning the WCW Championship. Bret Hart and Diamond Dallas Page, the two top contenders for the U.S. Championship, competed to crown a new champion on Monday Nitro. Hart won, but he only held the title for a few weeks before losing it to Lex Luger. Bret Hart Aug. 13, 1998 - Oct. 26, 1998 Three days after losing the United States Championship to Lex Luger on Monday Nitro, Bret Hart won the title back. The match, this time, took place on Thunder. Hart went on to hold the championship for a month and a half before losing it to Diamond Dallas Page on an October edition of Monday Nitro. Bret Hart Nov. 30, 1998 - Feb. 8, 1999 Bret "Hit Man" Hart's third reign as United States Champion came at the cost of the same man that defeated Hart for the title in October 1998 - Diamond Dallas Page. The victory came on Monday Nitro. Two months later, Hart lost the U.S. Championship to "Rowdy" Roddy Piper on Nitro. Scott Hall Feb. 21, 1999 - March 18, 1999 When Scott Hall defeated Roddy Piper for the United States Championship at WCW SuperBrawl, it was assumed that Hall would enjoy a rather successful reign as champion, much like he did when he was Intercontinental Champion (as Razor Ramon) in WWE. This was not the case, however, as Hall's reign did not even last one month before Ric Flair stripped him of the title on the March 18, 1999, episode of Thunder. David Flair July 5, 1999 - Aug. 9, 1999 Being the son of Ric Flair has its advantages. In July 1999, David Flair was given the United States Championship by his father, then-WCW President Ric Flair. Amazingly, David held the championship for more than a month before losing it to Chris Benoit on Monday Nitro. Sgt. Slaughter Oct. 4, 1981 - May 21, 1982 Wahoo McDaniel was forced to vacate the United States Championship in September 1981 after being injured by an Abdullah the Butcher assault. A tournament was then held to fill the vacancy. In the finals of the tournament, Sgt. Slaughter defeated Ricky Steamboat. The victory gave Slaughter his first of two U.S. Championship reigns. Sgt. Slaughter June 7, 1982 - Aug. 22, 1982 Sgt. Slaughter, once again, benefited from a Wahoo McDaniel injury. When McDaniel was unable to defend his United States Championship as a result of an injury sustained at the hands of Don Muraco and Roddy Piper, the title was simply awarded to Slaughter. It was Slaughter's second reign as U.S. Champion. Lex Luger July 11, 1987 - Nov. 26, 1987 Early in Lex Luger's career, many wrestling insiders predicted a huge career for the big man. And who could blame them? Luger made a huge name for himself early on, ending Nikita Koloff's 11-month reign as United States Champion in July 1987. Luger held the championship for more than four months before losing it to the legendary Dusty Rhodes. Lex Luger Feb. 20, 1989 - May 7, 1989 At the Chi-Town Rumble pay-per-view in February 1989, Lex Luger regained the United States Championship by defeating Barry Windham. It marked Luger's second reign as U.S. Champion. His reign ended when Michael Hayes defeated him at the Music City Showdown pay-per-view event in May 1989. Lex Luger May 22, 1989 - Oct. 27, 1990 Just weeks after losing the United States Championship to Michael Hayes, Lex Luger regained the gold. Luger then went on to have one of the most impressive U.S. Championship reigns in history, holding the title for more than 17 months. During that time, Luger turned back such challengers as Ricky Steamboat, Brian Pillman and Mean Mark Callous. He eventually lost the title to Stan Hansen at Halloween Havoc 1990. Lex Luger Dec. 16, 1990 - July 14, 1991 Still upset about losing the United States Championship six weeks earlier, Lex Luger had his shot at redemption when he battled the man who beat him, Stan Hansen, at Starrcade in a Bullrope Match. Luger took full advantage of his opportunity, defeating Hansen in just over 10 minutes. The victory marked Luger's fourth reign as U.S. Champion. Luger eventually vacated the title after defeating Barry Windham for the WCW Championship on July 14, 1991. Sting Aug. 25, 1991 - Nov. 19, 1991 Sting's first United States Championship reign came when he defeated Steve Austin in the finals of a tournament designed to fill the vacancy left when Lex Luger vacated the title. Sting's reign lasted just short of three months. Rick Rude Nov. 19, 1991 - Dec. 1992 When it comes to the United States Championship, Rick Rude is considered one of the greatest title holders of all time. Rude defeated Sting in November 1991. He went on to hold the championship for over one year. It wasn't until he was forced to vacate the championship due to injury that the title was taken from around his waist. Vader Dec. 27, 1994 - April 1995 After several reigns as WCW Champion, the man they call Vader defeated "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan at Starrcade 1994 to capture the United States Championship. Unfortunately for Vader, though, his bad attitude caught up with him. As a result, WCW stripped Vader of the title in April 1995. Sting June 18, 1995 - Nov. 13, 1995 A tournament was held to crown a new United States Champion after Vader was stripped of the title. Sting defeated Meng in the finals of the tournament at The Great American Bash. Sting's reign as U.S. Champion lasted five months. Ric Flair July 7, 1996 - Sept. 1996 Ric Flair ended Konnan's impressive United States Championship reign when he defeated him at the Bash at the Beach pay-per-view in July 1996. Unfortunately for Flair, his reign was cut short in September when a shoulder injury forced him to vacate the championship. Eddie Guerrero Dec. 29, 1996 - March 16, 1997 After Ric Flair was forced to vacate the United States Championship due to injury, a tournament was held to crown a new champ. At Starrcade 1996, Eddie Guerrero and Diamond Dallas Page faced off in the finals of this tournament. After interference by Syxx, Kevin Nash and Scott Hall, Guerrero was able to secure the victory. Dean Malenko March 16, 1997 - June 9, 1997 Cruiserweight great Dean Malenko captured the United Stated Championship at Uncensored 1997 when he defeated Eddie Guerrero. His reign lasted nearly three months, before he lost the title to Jeff Jarrett on Monday Nitro. Diamond Dallas Page Dec. 28, 1997 - April 19, 1998 There was a time when Diamond Dallas Page was known strictly as a manager. To combat those claims, Page went on to capture the WCW Television Championship in 1995. The victory, however, still left some doubt as to Page's wrestling ability. All those doubts were thrown out the window at Starrcade 1997 when he defeated the legendary Curt Hennig for the prestigious United States Championship. Curt Hennig Sept. 15, 1997 - Dec. 28, 1997 Competing as Mr. Perfect, Curt Hennig was considered one of the greatest Intercontinental Champions of all time. Then injury appeared to cut his amazing career short. Luckily for Hennig, however, doctors gave him a second chance at an in-ring career. It was in WCW that he shined in his second chance. Hennig shined brightest in September 1997 when he defeated Steve McMichael for the United States Championship on Monday Nitro. Raven April 19, 1998 - April 20, 1998 After defeating Diamond Dallas Page and Chris Benoit in a Triple Threat Match for the United States Championship at Spring Stampede, Raven was on top of the world. A mere 24 hours later, he was brought back down to earth when Goldberg defeated him for that very title on Monday Nitro. It was Raven's only reign as U.S. Champion. Lex Luger Aug. 10, 1998 - Aug. 13, 1998 Nobody can take away Lex Luger's amazing 17-month reign as United States Champion, which started in 1989 and came to an end in late 1990. His reign of August 1998, however, is a completely different story, as it only lasted three days. Luger won the championship on an edition of Monday Nitro. He then turned around and lost it back to the man he beat for the title, Bret Hart, on Thunder. Nikita Koloff Aug. 17, 1986 - July 11, 1987 Nikita Koloff possessed one of the most-successful United States Championship reigns in the history of the prestigious championship. Koloff captured the U.S. Championship in Aug. 1986, when he defeated former champion Magnum T.A. in the finals of a tournament to fill a vacancy. He then went on to hold the title for an amazing 11 months. Jim Duggan Sept. 18, 1994 - Dec. 27, 1994 Once his long-time friend Hollywood Hogan jumped from WWE to WCW, Jim Duggan was not too far behind. The move proved to be a wise one for Duggan, as he quickly captured the United States Championship. On Sept. 18, 1994, Steve Austin was awarded the U.S. Championship by WCW commissioner Nick Bockwinkle. Austin, however, had to defend the championship that night. His opponent was Duggan. "Hacksaw" picked up the win 27 seconds into the contest. Terry Funk Sept. 22, 2000 - Sept. 23, 2000 In his hometown of Amarillo, TX, the legendary Terry Funk defeated Lance Storm for the United States Championship. His reign did not last long, as he lost the championship to Storm the following night. Both title changes occurred at non-telivised WCW live events. Up until WCW was sold in 2001, this title change was never officially recognized. Lance Storm Sept. 23, 2000 - Oct. 29, 2000 One day after losing the United States Championship to Terry Funk in a non-televised WCW live event, Lance Storm won back the title. His reign lasted only one month, as he then lost the U.S. Championship to Gen. Rection in a match that also featured "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan. Lance Storm Nov. 13, 2000 - Nov. 26, 2000 When Monday Nitro took to England in November 2000, Lance Storm defeated Gen. Rection for the United States Championship. The victory came two weeks after losing the U.S Championship to Rection at Halloween Havoc in Las Vegas, NV. Category:Blog posts